


Underphan

by skepticallysighing



Category: Phandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nothing serious, dan and phil in undertale, each chapter ends with a savepoint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticallysighing/pseuds/skepticallysighing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have been on quite the many adventure. But this one takes them to a horror land full of spooky scary skeletons, motherly goats, killer robots, and scary fish. Follow them through their pacifist run as they try to make their way to victory, fail to catch friendliness pellets even when they're trying very hard, and lying on the floor feeling like trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underphan

“You know,” Dan said as they trekked up the mountain, “I was gonna climb up here in my own time.”

 

“But we can do it together!” Phil exclaimed contently, swinging a small stick around as he went.

 

“Great.”

 

“We could have just stayed home, got some tea, some cushions, gotten cozy...and…”

 

There was a silence for a moment. Then Phil whispered in a low voice:

 

“ _ Played the Sims 4.” _

 

“OH MY GOD, PHIL!”

 

Phil laughed at this, clinging to Dan slightly now.

 

“You know, long ago, there were two races on Earth. Monsters and humans,” Dan said.

 

“I know! But one day, a war broke out between the two races, right?”

 

“Do monsters count as a race?”

 

“Of course they do, don’t be racist, Dan.”

 

“But you know, after a really long battle, humans were victorious.”

 

Phil make a guttural battle cry.

 

“Well, I mean, it’s not a surprise,” Dan smirked. “We have technology and stuff.”

 

“And magic, remember? They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell!” He pointed his stick at Dan. “Avada kedavra-”

 

“That’s not a sealing spell, Phil, I’ll have you know.”

 

The two argued over what the sealing spell was from the  _ Harry Potter _ series. I’ll have you know that it’s Protego Maxima and it took me forever to find that, but by the time I did find it, Dan and Phil had already stumbled and fell down and down into the Underground.

 

__________

 

“Oh m-my god, where are we?! What is this place? What the hell?” Dan exclaimed, looking horrified.

 

“At least we have a comfortable place to land?” Phil beamed, looking at the flowers they landed in. “But y-yeah...let’s leave this cave.”

 

The two slowly stood up, and Dan picked up a flower.

 

“I could make a golden flower crown,” he suggested.

 

If we took a moment to look at them, we’d notice they were quite limited in supplies. All Dan had was a bandaid on his knee and all Phil had was a stick in his hand.

 

“Nice architecture down here, very f- OH MY GOD I DO NOT TRUST THAT AT ALL!” Dan shrieked as soon as he spotted. It.

 

A little yellow flower with a big smiling face.

 

“Everything about the universe tells me that’s evil,” the brunette whispered.

 

“But...but it’s smiling!” Phil mumbled.

 

“Howdy! I’m FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!” exclaimed the little yellow flower.

 

“Kill it with fire,” Dan whispered, clinging to Phil as they stared on in horror.

 

“Hm…” Flowey chirped. “You two are new to the UNDERGROUND, aren’tcha?”

 

“Why, yes, we are!” Phil exclaimed.

 

“Golly, you must be so confused.”

 

“I AM,” Dan scoffed, “you have no idea-”

 

“Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!”

 

“Then give me a tutorial, Flowey the Flower!” Dan cried out from deep within his chest.

 

“Huh? Little old me? Hee hee~...I guess I’ll have to do,” he chirped.

 

“I’m sure,” Dan said sarcastically.

 

“Dan, don’t be so rude!” scolded Phil. “The flower is being so polite and all you can do is nitpick!”

 

“Ready?” Flowey grinned. “Here we go!”

 

Suddenly, little hearts popped up on Dan and Phil’s shirts. Dan’s heart was a deep blue colour and Phil’s heart was shimmering emerald green.

 

“Oh my!” Phil exclaimed.

 

“AAAAAAGHGHGGHG IT RIPPED OUR HEARTS OUT OF OUR CHESTS PHIL PHIL AAAAA-”

 

“See that heart?”

 

“YES FLOWEY THE FLOWER I SEE IT-”

 

“That is your SOUL, the very culmination of y-”

 

“PUT IT BACK INSIDE OF ME!”

 

“That’s what she said!”

 

Flowey was stunned, to say the least.

 

“Phil, this is NOT THE TIME!”

 

“Oh, god, calm down, Dan-”

 

“IT’S SHOWING US OUR SOUL!”

 

“Are these guys for real…?” Flowey wondered softly, blinking a bit before continuing. “U-um..your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.”

 

“What did he say?” Dan mumbled, finally calming down.

 

“He said our SOUL gets stronger when we get more poisoned ivy,” Phil replied, playing with the stick.

 

“N-no, what?” Flowey gaped.

 

“You said, gain a lot of ivy!”

 

“No, el-vee! LV!” Flowey exclaimed, narrowing his eyes. “God, are you braindead?! LV stands for LOVE! You want some LOVE, d..don’t you?” Keeping up the nice-flower act was hard at this point.

 

“I...um...I don’t know, Flowey the Flower,” Dan said, bringing up a sassy hand. “I mean, we just met.”

 

“DON’T WORRY, I’LL SHARE SOME WITH YOU!” Flowey exclaimed, rushing through his planned dialogue, winking at them.

 

“Aww, we can trust that face!” Phil cooed.

 

“Down here, LOVE is shared through little white...friendliness pellets!” the flower said, and on cue, five white little pellets rose up into the air, hovering before the boys.

 

They were silent for a moment.

 

“Is he trying to give us drugs?” whispered Dan.

 

“I don’t know!” Phil whispered back.

 

“Hee hee!” Flowey cooed, throwing them towards the two. “Catch as many as you can!”

 

Dan immediately tried to catch it, only for Phil to try at the same time. The two slammed into each other, flopping over onto the ground with cries of pain.

 

“WAAAUGH, PHIL!” exclaimed Dan in distress.

 

“I'm sorry!” Phil squeaked, sprawled on the ground, the stick having fallen to the ground.

 

Flowey just stared at them, blinking.

 

“L-l...let’s try again, shall we?” Flowey grinned. He then fired a second ray of ‘friendliness pellets’.

 

“C’MON, PHIL, TO YOUR LEFT!”

 

“NO, DAN, THEY’RE GOING MORE SO TOWARDS YOUR ABDOMEN, I’LL CATCH THEM!”

 

They both lunged at the same time, bonking heads, but somehow missing the pellets. The two groaned and fell back on the ground, sore from their escapades.

 

**“You idiots! I was gonna use the pellets, but forget it!** ” Flowey snapped. When they looked back, a huge toothy grin was on his face.

 

“I-I knew it..” Dan whispered. “Oh, for god’s sake-”

 

**“In this world, it’s kill or BE killed...why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?”**

 

Immediately, a ring of “friendliness pellets” surrounded the boys, leaving the wounded Dan on the ground and Phil clutching at his shirt nervously.

 

“Oh my god-”

 

“Wh-what is it doing-”

 

Flowey smiled softly, his eyes becoming hollow. Then he whispered:

 

“ **Die.** ”

 

“U-um…” Dan stuttered.

 

The pellets began to close in and Dan shrieked, beginning to run in circles.

 

“H-how do we get out!? Oh my god, we’re gonna die here, oh my god, Dan!”

 

“J-just stay in the middle, the mid-”

 

Suddenly, they all disappeared. Flowey glanced up, confused, only to see a glowing flame hovering in the air. It slammed into him, sending him flying, and just like that, a goat lady emerged from the shadows.

 

“O-oh~” Phil murmured.

 

“H-hello~...terrifying goat demon that has some...some dashing eye makeup~” Dan observed aloud.

 

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…” she cooed softly, looking back at them. Her eyes were so gentle, so motherly. She was taller than both of them by about seven inches, her snout just above the top of the tall boys’ heads. In those few seconds, she noticed how they were curled up in fear, eyes wide and focused on her, and she broke into a gentle smile. “Ah, do not be afraid, my children...I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS.”

 

Phil let out a soft laugh of relief.

 

“I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down...you two are the first to come in a long time.” She seemed slightly sad for a moment before tilting her head and beaming. “Come! I will guide you through the catacombs!”

 

“Catacombs, what?!” Dan exclaimed, darting to his feet.

 

“Oh, f-forgive me, it’s just a name I use to describe this...less friendly looking place.”

 

“I think catacombs describes this room perfectly,” Phil said, looking around.

 

“This way,” Toriel said softly, before she turned around and began walking.

 

Phil rose up slowly after Dan, beginning to walk with him. There was no real sunlight, just a faint glow. They kept their distance, slightly behind Toriel.

 

“I like your dress, Miss Toriel!” Phil called out.

 

“Thank you, my child!” she giggled.

 

“I thought it was a tunic,” Dan whispered.

 

“No way,” Phil responded. “Toriel is a lady goat.”

 

Dan smirked. “Oh, so she’s a goat now, is it?”

 

“Y-you’re the one who said she looked like a goat demon! She’s totally a goat, look at the little horns!”

 

The two walked up a set of white steps, cracked and dusty. Very old. A ring of rose petals was on the ground, circling them nicely.

  
And the shadows of the Ruins loomed above, filling them with determination.


End file.
